1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to eyewear, and more particularly to eyewear having adjustable temple pieces. Even more particularly, this invention relates to eyewear in which both the length and the angle of the temple pieces are adjustable. Even more particularly, this invention relates to fixed-temple eyewear in which both the length and the angle of the temple pieces are adjustable.
2. Description of the Background Art
Some modern video presentations (e.g., 3-D movies) require special eyewear to be viewed properly, and the comfort of the eyewear is important for full enjoyment of the video presentation. In order to provide the correct visual experience, the eyewear must fit the wearer properly. In addition, poorly fitting eyewear can be a distraction to the wearer and, therefore, interfere with the wearer's enjoyment of the video presentation.
The problems associated with poorly fitting eyewear are even worse when the eyewear is of the fixed-temple type. In fixed-temple eyewear, each temple piece is fixed in position relative to the frame of the eyewear. In contrast, other types of eyewear include temple pieces that are pivotally connected to the frame by, for example, a hinge pin.
Theaters typically provide eyewear for patrons when showing 3-D movies. A range of sizes is required to provide every potential viewer with properly fitting eyewear. Of course, adult viewers are of a wide variety of sizes. In addition, some audiences include a mixture of adults and children. In that case, at a minimum, the theater must provide both adult and child sized glasses. Optimally, a wide variety of sizes would be provided to ensure the best fit for each viewer.
The need for a variety of different size glasses requires theaters to stock a greater quantity of glasses at a greater cost to the theater. In addition, providing glasses of various sizes also makes distribution before a video presentation more complicated. What is needed, therefore, is eyewear that can properly fit a wide range of different sized viewers, and that is comfortable and functional for all of the viewers, regardless of their size.
Adjustment mechanisms for eyewear are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,775 issued to Lazarus and U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,891 issued to Lee, each discloses an eyeglass frame in which the wearer can easily adjust the pressure exerted on the head by the temple pieces. While both inventions provide an adjustment mechanism to provide some comfort to wearers of different sizes, the solutions are not completely satisfactory. Adjusting the pressure exerted by the temple pieces cannot provide a truly comfortable fit, if the lengths of the temple pieces are not properly sized for the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,473, issued to Riehm, discloses an eyeglass frame in which the temples are adjustable, by changing the point of pivotal attachment to the frame. Adjustments of the pivot points cause the temple pieces to move slightly forward and backward, and also to move slightly toward and away from each other. However, Riehm still does not fully address the problem of adjusting a single pair of eyewear to fit a variety of different sized wearers. Rather, the adjustment mechanism appears to provide only fine adjustment. In addition, the adjustment of the temple pieces in Riehm does not adjust the angle of the temple pieces.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2002/0047985 A1, by Hollins, discloses a frame in which both the temple angle and the length of the temple pieces are adjustable. However, the adjustment mechanisms are separate and require separate adjustment. Additionally, providing multiple adjustment mechanisms is generally more complicated and more costly to manufacture.
What is needed, therefore, is eyewear that can properly fit a wide range of different sized viewers, and that is comfortable and functional for all of the viewers, regardless of their size. What is also needed is eyewear that requires a minimal number of adjustment mechanisms. What is also needed is eyewear that has a minimal number of components and is less expensive to manufacture. What is also needed is eyewear that is easy to assemble. What is also needed is eyewear that is easily adjustable by an adult or child. What is also needed is eyewear that is easily adjustable without the use of tools. What is also needed is fixed-temple eyewear that provides some or all of the foregoing advantages.